


【The Exorcist/驱魔人】The Black Paradise (mob马库斯）

by RayyyyShaw



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayyyyShaw/pseuds/RayyyyShaw
Summary: mob，非自愿，伤口





	【The Exorcist/驱魔人】The Black Paradise (mob马库斯）

  
他循着野狗的吠声，他又一次走入幽暗肮脏的湖边隧道里。  
  
瘾君子、死猫、疯子的低语。马库斯知道这些绝望的人被植入了恶魔的种子，病毒早已扩散，但他无能为力。  
  
在黑暗中，他像光明，像热源，人群逼近他。他仿佛是一枚成熟到近乎开始腐烂的果实，散发出甘美的气息。饥饿的人只想将他生吞活剥。抑或是舔过每一寸皮肤，细细品尝每一块血肉。  
  
“这个场景你可熟悉？”恶魔低语道，“马库斯神父。”我知道你肮脏的小秘密，你最隐秘的渴望。  
  
“以耶稣的名义……”圣言尚未说完，神父便已经被一股冲力撞倒在地。丧失理智的人群被不知名的力量驱使着，仍在不断向前，被压在底部的马库斯近乎窒息。他动弹不得，身体的每个部分，四肢到躯干，没有一处不受到那些看不清面目的人的侵犯。他的手臂上被抓出伤口，渗出血丝的地方很快吸引了一条，然后是好几条黏湿冰冷的舌头，他们吮吸，之后是啃咬，仿佛马库斯神父的血肉就是圣餐，神父能给他们带来天堂。  
  
这种感觉是屈辱的。马库斯想挣扎，他无法挣扎。那些冰冷到不似人类的手指爱抚他，撸动他，惩罚他。不适，疼痛，这些却无一不使他勃起得更加厉害，他的阴茎上的青筋弹跳着，前端不断滴下前列腺液。他从绝望中体会到了快感。如果他不因自己的罪孽深重而死，也会因这刺激下的心跳过速而亡。  
  
“我命令你们……”他的声音沙哑得几乎无法辨认，也毫无力量。  
  
他听到声音，熟悉的声音，“神父，只要你说一句好，我就能满足你想要的——我甚至愿意先给您一些甜头，您看怎么样？”恶魔惯用的伎俩。“不，你休想，离开那位女士！”每一个词都是从喉头的血腥味中挤出的。阴森的轻笑，“不仅仅是这些……还有你，神父。”没有回答。一块不知道从哪里来的破布被塞进了马库斯神父的嘴里，只剩下愤怒的呜咽声与不明的喘息声。  
  
“你这淫荡不忠的老狗，看你兴奋得连大腿根都在颤抖了。既然这样，就好好享受吧。”  
  
令人惊惧的寂静过后，地下隧道中再次骚动了起来。  
  
那身洗到泛白的旧衣服如今已彻底变成一堆废料，不知所踪，他感受到地面的粗粝，摩擦带来的疼痛。当第一根粗大狰狞的肉器毫不留情地捅入体内时，没有人知道马库斯几乎是松了一口气的。太久了，真的太久了，他的确在渴望着，渴望被真真切切地填满。  
  
形状分明的龟头碾过不太湿润的内壁，被侵犯的感觉像电流一样穿过他的脊椎，如同被带着倒刺的鞭子刮过皮肉。马库斯四肢冰凉，他在颤抖，仿佛在受刑。然而，他的肠道却是那么火热，在一点点濡湿，甚至自发地开始收缩，像在邀请那根肉棒入侵得更深。丝毫没有喘息的机会，他被强行操上了高潮。  
  
马库斯断断续续地射出了自己的第一发，他的前端被含住，吮吸。有人在过于用力地撸着他的阴茎，像是在惩罚他射得不够多，一对尖牙咬住了他的茎体，刺穿了他的皮肤。那太痛了，神父尚未意识到发生了什么，泪水已经从眼角滴落。由于疼痛而紧缩的肠壁被再次强行撞开，马库斯凝视着头顶黑黢黢砖墙，意识几乎抽离，他好像看到了过去。  
  
不知过了多久，身后的人很可能已经换了，甬道内湿得不像话，那绝不是他自己的体液。“不……”可他又能向谁求救呢，在这黑暗的地下，犯下无可饶恕的淫乱罪行。  
  
被撑开许久的下颚酸痛不已，尘土，机油，铁锈混合的味道留在口腔内令人作呕。抹布被粗暴地扯出，取而代之的是横冲直撞的性器。马库斯被迫把脸扭到一边，下颚被捏得几乎骨折，脸颊被顶出凸起的形状。  
  
这一切看起来毫无尽头，令人绝望。  
  
透过人群，他看到隧道入口逆光站着一个人。  
  
“托马斯……”  
  
艰难的一天又开始了。

End


End file.
